finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII
Final Fantasy XIII (ファイナルファンタジーXIII, Fainaru Fantajī XIII?) is an upcoming installment in the Final Fantasy video game series, and is the first of the series to be released on the PlayStation 3. Unveiled at E³ 2006, the game features a high-tech futuristic world and a heroine who wields a gunblade-type weapon. Motomu Toriyama is the director of the game. According to Square Enix President Yoichi Wada the storyline will focus on "those who resist the world." Final Fantasy XIII will run on the "White Engine", a proprietary engine built for Square Enix's next-gen games. The game was originally planned for the PlayStation 2 but was later moved to the PlayStation 3 after the development team discovered the power of the platform. Fabula Nova Crystallis Along with Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Agito XIII for the mobile phone, and Final Fantasy Versus XIII, an action game for the PlayStation 3 made by the Kingdom Hearts team, make up three facets of the overall project known as Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. According to Square Enix, Final Fantasy XIII is neither a prequel or a sequel to Final Fantasy Agito XIII or Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Square Enix has explained that although all three games take place in the same universe, they are not directly related. Square Enix also announced that there will be more than three titles in the Fabula Nova Crystallis series, however they have not said how many. A diagram was shown with three empty circles around the Fabula Nova Crystallis logo, so it is possible there will be another three titles in the series. Story Cocoon is an air city which was created by the crystals, protected by machines. Having lived peacefully for many years, the inhabitants of Cocoon are very fearful and are afraid of everything, from outside of Cocoon, and above all what comes from the dark region. Also the operational “strange organization” are feared by the denizens of Cocoon. Recent contact with those from the world below, Pulse have caused people to question one another and their ways of life. Due to this disturbance, the government of Cocoon have decided to exile those who signs of coming in contact with the world of Pulse. The crystal looked for itself a woman, who should destroy this world and its inhabitants. One believes that this woman will lead the world to her fall. Her name is Lightning. 12 World Jump Festa 2007 revealed that the world that Final Fantasy XIII is based in is a government-controlled floating fortress called Cocoon defended by advanced technology. Those cast out of Cocoon are placed into the world below, called Pulse. It is heavily implied that the world of Pulse is the earth and where the crystals that have "chosen" Lightning are found. These crystals are said to give men the power to change their destinies and shape the world to fit their will. The crystals were in fact used to control the citizens to do work against their own will. The citizens of Pulse rebel against the government for fair treatment of the law. Combat From the footage shown at E³ battles in the game appear to be in real-time similar to Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII, but without the colored arcs from player to enemy. This was demonstrated by the heroine attacking enemies on the hovercraft runway. The real-time element may have been confirmed by Square Enix, who stated that the game will have "real-time gameplay". Each action the player makes (for example casting a spell) seems to cost points, which adds up on an "ATB cost" numerical value on the lower part of the screen. In the 5 action slots (on the bottom of the screen) it seems that a player can queue up to five commands at a time to execute in battle; so long as the sum cost of all actions are not greater than the character's total "ATB cost" points . All of the currently known commands shown from the trailer and scans thus far are "Escape", "Cure", "Shoot", "Aerial", "V Strike", "Attack", "Fire", "Blizzrad" [sic], "Thunder", "Defend", and "Firaga" each with an allotted amount of "ATB cost". It may be that the player fills up the queue, and then the character performs these actions in successive order making it an interesting combination of real-time and turn-based battle systems. When the blue gauge becomes full the player is given the oppurtunity to instigate a move, the action slows down while the player selects up to 5 commands and possibly targets. The game then resumes to real time once the move has been confirmed. This will add a dynamic to real time combat which other games such as Seiken Densetsu have pioneered. Like previous Final Fantasy games this combat system appears to also feature a limit break system called Overclock. A circular meter on the top right corner fills up as the character fights, which puts the character in Overclock mode and she is engulfed in a blue aura. It is unknown what Overclock does to the character, though it seems to resemble the Trance mode in Final Fantasy IX. Once Overclock is activated a number appears inside the meter and decreases, probably signifying the duration of the Overclock mode. Characters Not many details have been revealed about the characters of the game. From the trailer shown at E³ the character shown was a young woman wielding a retractable gunblade-type weapon which can transform into a sword or gun, but does not function as both at the same time -- instead it can transition from one to the other, as shown in a brief scene in the trailer. The character's name is Lightning. Several screenshots of the battle screen display the name Lightning next to the ATB meter. This word could also refer to a spell (though this is unlikely since a spell is listed to the left called "Thunder"), a Limit Break, or possibly a special sort of attack unique to the game. A point against these arguments is that "Lightning" appears in a consistent spot on the screen even as the character performs several different attacks. If it is the main character's name, it does fit with the names of past Final Fantasy heroes, who are often named after natural phenomena. (for example: Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Terra Branford and Tidus). According to the new trailer at Jump Festa, "Lightning" seems to be the character's nickname/codename(and not her true name) as given by the Crystal upon choosing her. There is also possibly another female that was chosen. The second revealed character was a male blonde who looks somewhat like an older Seifer with a white jacket and black bandana. The trailer information described him as "The youth of the fair-hair which rode of image the motorcycle was present last!", giving the idea that he is important and could be the main male role. He helps "Lightning" by shooting down all the soldiers with his machine gun, showing a connection and possible friendship between the two. Graphics The game runs on the White Engine, an all-new exclusive next-gen engine built for Square Enix's future games. It was originally planned for the PlayStation 2 but was later moved to the PlayStation 3. Realistic CGI cutscenes can be created using this engine, and the quality of these cutscene sequences has never been achieved before on the PlayStation 2 or the PlayStation. Staff *Director: Motomu Toriyama *Character designer: Tetsuya Nomura *Art director: Isamu Kamikokuryo *Main programmer: Kazumi Kobayashi *Movie director: Eiji Fujii *Main theme: Nobuo Uematsu *Composer: Masashi Hamauzu *Producer: Yoshinori Kitase *Logo Design: Yoshitaka Amano *Weapon and Equipment Design: Tetsu Tsukamoto External links *Fabula Nova Crystallis at Square-Enix.com *E³ Teaser Trailer -- Official Site *E³ Teaser Trailer - Gametrailers.com *FinalFantasy-XIII.net // FFXIII, FFVersusXIII, FFAgitoXIII Source Category:Final Fantasy XIII